Naisen tuoksu
by Tsunade-sama
Summary: TsunadexJiraiya. Melko eroottissävyinen tarina Tsunaden ja Jiraiyan vedonlyönnistä hiukan nuoremmalla iällä.


Naisen tuoksu 

Jiraiya katseli iltapäivän varjojen leikkiä häntä vastapäätä istuvan tytön rinnoilla. He istuivat vastakkain risti-istunnassa lattialla. Poika nojasi leukaansa oikeaan käteensä kyynärvarsi polven päällä. Tsunaden kaula-aukko oli hänen onnekseen valunut aukinaisemmaksi tytön huomaamatta. Tsunade oli nojautunut eteenpäin niin paljon että Jiraiya saattoi huomata maan vetovoiman vaikutuksen tytön vaaleisiin, täyteläisiin rintoihin. Hänen viehättävän ninjaopiskelijakollegansa iho näytti olevan rinnoista hiukan ohuempaa kuin kasvoista. Jiraiya ei kuitenkaan nostanut katsettaan vertaillakseen. Ilma oli heinäkuisen hiostava ja Jiraiya saattoi nähdä pienen hikipisaran valuvan Tsunaden kaulalta tämän rintojen väliin ja jatkavan matkaansa alaspäin jonnekin kohti tytön vatsaa. Jiraiya kirosi mielessään vaaleanruskean paidan joka kätki hänen silmiltään loput hikipisaran matkasta. Mieluiten hän olisi tietenkin pysäyttänyt hikipisaran kielellään, mutta epäili kyseisen toimen yrittämisen olevan tuhoisaa Tsunaden voimat huomioon ottaen. Omaksi harmikseen Jiraiya oli niin kiinnostunut pohtimaan tytön kuppikokoa, ettei huomannut tämän lakanneen puhumasta viittä minuuttia aiemmin. Tsunade tuijotti toveriaan silmät viiruina. "Jiraiya…" tyttö huomautti käskevällä ja tiukalla äänensävyllä. "Mitä?" Jiraiya havahtui. Hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt irrottamaan katsettaan toisesta hikipisarasta, joka oli vasta puolimatkassa paidan alle. "Kyllä minä kuuntelen." "Etkä kuuntele!" Tsunade tiuskaisi, "Sinä katsot rintojani. Poliittiseen keskusteluun tarvitaan kaksi." Jiraiya nosti katseensa. "Yksi jos kyseessä olet sinä. Sitä paitsi minkä minä sille voin jos sinun kurvisi kiinnostavat minua enemmän kuin poliittinen historia. Minä olen siinä iässä. " Tsunade mulkoili Jiraiyaa palavin silmin. "Sinä olet ollut 'siinä iässä' viimeiset kahdeksantoista vuotta, Jiraiya…" "Joista viimeiset kohta seitsemän vuotta olen yrittänyt sinua…" poika keskeytti. "Aivan kuin en olisi huomannut", Tsunade napautti takaisin, "Minun pikkuveljenikin keskustelee älykkäämmin kuin sinä, ja hän on vasta…" "Hän on sinulle sukua", Jiraiya totesi kuivasti. Tsunade hyppäsi seisomaan ja hillitsi vaivoin halunsa potkaista virnistävää poikaa. Tyttö marssi ikkunan eteen ja pysähtyi puristamaan ikkunalautaa rystyset valkoisina. "Tiedätkös, nilkki", hän aloitti, "Olisin jumissa tässä mökinrähjässä mieluummin Orochimarun kanssa. Hän sentään osaa keskustella. Lisäksi hän kunnioittaa minua taistelutoverinaan sen sijaan että näkisi minut vain mahdollisena halujen tyydyttäjänä." Jiraiya nousi seisomaan. "Älä nyt loukkaannu, Tsunade. Kyllä minäkin kunnioitan sinua taistelutoverinani. Olet taitava ja älykäs. Usko pois, minä kuolaisin Orochimaruakin, mikäli hänellä olisi yhtä kauniit rinnat kuin sinulla. Tarkoitan siis, mikäli hän ei olisi sellainen sarkastinen, ilkeilevä kusipää." "Ainakin hän ajattelee aivoillaan", Tsunade totesi. "Sinun pääsi voisi vaikka leikata pois, ja loppu ruumiisi jatkaisi elämäänsä. Mikään ei muuttuisi." Jiraiya käveli Tsunaden vierelle ja tähysi ikkunasta taivaalle. "Auringon mukaan on kulunut noin kolme ja puoli tuntia siitä kun Sarutobi-sensei lähti", poika totesi, "Ja sinä revit jo nyt hiuksia kaunismuotoisesta päästäsi." "Ärsytät minua tahallasi!" Tsunade kivahti. "Kas kun huomasit", Jiraiya vastasi hämmästellen. "Vielä kaksikymmentäkuusi ja puoli tuntia ennen kuin sensei palaa… Minä en tajua miten hän saattoi uskoa sinun olevan siivosti niin kauan." Tsunade huokaisi. "Miksi me emme voineet tulla mukaan?" "Hän sanoi haluavansa suorittaa tiedustelun yksin, mikäli muistat. Sensein tuttava…" "Minä muistan, kiitos vain!" Tsunade kivahti, "Se oli lähinnä retorinen kysymys. Ilmaisukeino harmistukselleni, jos tajuat." "Ei tarvitse olla ilkeä." Tsunade vilkuili vuorostaan taivasta. "Ja kaiken lisäksi vielä kahdeksantoista tuntia Orochimarun saapumiseen." "Mikäli kiinnostaa, minulla on loistavia ideoita kuinka viettää kahdeksantoista tuntia", Jiraiya hihkaisi hymyillen. "Kiitos mutta ei kiitos, Jiraiya. Toivon vain etten vajoa sinun libidosi tasolle", Tsunade huokaisi ilkeällä äänensävyllä. Seuraavat hetket kumpikin tuijotti myrtyneenä ulos ikkunasta.

He seisoivat edelleen ikkunan edessä. Iltapäivä oli hiljalleen kääntymässä illaksi ja kesäpäivän paahtava kuumuus kosteaksi viileydeksi. Jiraiya kuljetti katsettaan vieressään seisovassa tytössä. Tsunade nojasi käsivarsiaan ikkunan karmiin ja tuijotti mietteliäänä ulos. Tytön huulet olivat kurtussa. Suuret, ruskeat silmät tuijottivat jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Käsivarsi oli vahva ja lihaksikas ja olkapää suorastaan kutsui hänen kättään. Huolimatta siitä että oli väkivaltainen ämmä, Tsunade oli jollakin vastustamattomalla tavalla suloinen. Jiraiya ymmärsi olla pukematta ajatuksiaan sanoiksi. Sen sijaan hän antoi katseensa harhailla vuoroin Tsunadessa ja vuoroin ruohikossa ja puissa ränsistyneen ikkunan toisella puolella. He pyyhkivät kumpikin hikeä otsaltaan. Jiraiya huokaisi. "Melko kuuma täällä, eikö sinustakin?" Tsunade huokaisi hampaidensa välistä. "Kukaan ei vähennä vaatteita", tyttö sihisi. "En minä niin sanonut", Jiraiya puolustautui, "Nyt olet epäreilu, Tsunade. Kuinka kiimaisena sinä minua oikein pidät?" Tsunade mulkaisi poikaa. "Lyön vetoa haaveilit parhaillasi minusta seinää vasten", tyttö sähähti. "Tuo ei ole aivan totta", Jiraiya puolustautui. "Mutta jos haluat, voimme kyllä lyödä vetoa, että saan sinut alleni vielä seuraavan kahdeksantoista tunnin sisällä." Jiraiya katsoi punastunutta ja pihisevää tyttöä alta kulmien. "Jos aiot väännellä sanojani, tee se edes hyvin!" Tsunade kiivastui puristaen sormillaan ikkunalautaa niin että vanha puu mureni tikuiksi. "Mitä saan jos voitan?" hän kysyi. "Pusun?" Jiraiya riemastui. "Ei kelpaa. Teroitat kaikki aseeni seuraavan kuukauden ajan. Lisäksi myönnät Orochimarulle olevasi häntä huonompi naamioituja." "En ole, mutta hyvä on", Jiraiya sanoi mahdollisimman välinpitämättömään äänensävyyn. Hän vilkuili vuoroin kynsiään, vuoroin jo valmiiksi voitonriemuisesti hymyilevää tyttöä. "Mitä minä saan jos saan sinut alleni?" Tsunade hymyili häiritsevän julmasti. "Jos tosiaan onnistut kyseisessä yrityksessä muulla tavalla kuin kamppaamalla minut, saatan suostua antamaan sinulle pienehkön pusun." Nyt Tsunade silmäili virnuillen kynsiään. "Kiinni veti! Saan siis pusun sinulta vielä seuraavan kahdeksantoista tunnin aikana. Eikä kamppaamista. Vedonlyönti ei myöskään ole voimassa, mikäli jompikumpi meistä on unessa ja toinen ei." "Sopii." "Hyvä on." Kumpikin kääntyi katsomaan iltapäivän valoa voitonriemuinen virne kasvoillaan.

Tsunade hävisi lähes aina vedonlyönnissä, sen Jiraiya tiesi. Tästä kerrasta ei saanut tulla poikkeusta. Tsunade seisoi edelleen ikkunan edessä nyppien sormenpäillään tikkuja ikkunalaudasta. Jiraiya nojasi seinään toisella puolella mökin ainoaa huonetta suunnitellen seuraavaa strategiaansa. Tsunade ei takuulla lankeaisi vanhanaikaisiin jekkuihin. Oli pakko keksiä jotakin nerokasta. Illuusioita? Toisaalta, pieni mökinrähjä tuskin olisi kovin varteenotettava paikka minkäänlaisten illuusioiden uskottavuuden kannalta. Otteluun tyttöä oli turha haastaa. Jiraiya tunsi liiankin hyvin Tsunaden taidot lähitaistelussa. Poika käveli huoneen läpi takaisin tytön viereen. He seisoivat siinä hiljaa.

Jiraiya yritti arvailla ajatuksia tytön omahyväisen mutta unelmoivan hymyn takana. Samassa poika hätkähti. Hänen kroppansa jähmettyi noin puoleksitoista sekunniksi, joiden aikana Tsunade ehti kääntää päänsä katsoakseen ylös häntä huomattavasti pidemmän pojan kasvoihin. Seuraavat kaksi sekuntia myöhemmin Jiariya makasi lattialla Tsunaden päällä pidellen toista kättään tytön suulla ja toista tämän takaraivon suojana. Tsunade pihisi. "Hys, ole hiljaa", Jiraiya kuiskasi tytön korvaan. "Ulkona liikkui jokin." Tsunade pihisi jälleen. "Ole nyt aloillasi." Noin minuuttia myöhemmin Tsunade puraisi kipeästi Jiraiyan pikkusormea. Jiraiya vinkaisi ja siirsi sormen suuhunsa nuolaistakseen siitä tippuvan veren. "Mitä ihmettä sinä teet!" tyttö tivasi. "Pidän matalaa profiilia, kuten sensei käski", Jiraiya vastasi sormeaan imeskellen, "Ulkona liikkui jokin." "Eikä helvetissä liikkunut! Halusit vain päälleni. Ja tiedoksesi saatettakoon, että tuo oli kamppaamista. Sitä ei siis lasketa." Tsunade makasi edelleen pojan alla tuima ilme kasvoillaan. Jiraiya siirsi kätensä silittämään tytön vaaleita hiuksia. "Kyllä se lasketaan, Tsunade kulta. Minä en kampannut, minä tönäisin. Sinä et ollut varuillasi." "Halpamainen temppu! Ulkona olisi hyvinkin voinut olla vihollinen." "Niin siellä olikin. Et uskokaan kuinka vaarallisia jänikset voivat olla." Tsunade kihisi raivosta. "Pois päältäni, halpamainen nilkki!" Jiraiya silitti edelleen Tsunaden hiuksia. "En siirry ennen kuin olen saanut lupaamasi pusun." "Tiedätkös, Jiraiya", Tsunade aloitti, "Voisin yhdellä vatsalihasliikkeellä lennättää sinut vastapäiseen seinään. Pois päältäni!" "Minä tiedän sen", Jiraiya vastasi hymyillen, "En kuitenkaan usko, että kaltaisesi sisupussi olisi niin huono häviäjä." He makasivat hetken hiljaa silmäillen toisiaan arvioivasti. "No, missä pusuni viipyy?" Tsunade kostutti huuliaan ja kurottautui antamaan kevyen pusun pojan otsalle. "Tuossako kaikki?" Jiraiya kysyi pettyneenä, "Enkö sanonut, että minä saan valita paikan?" "Et", Tsunade vastasi mulkaisten poikaa pahasti. "Varmasti sanoin. Huulille siis." Jiraiya sulki silmänsä ja työnsi kasvonsa mahdollisimman lähelle Tsunaden nyrpeitä kasvoja. Tsunade huokaisi ja kostutti huuliaan uudelleen. Miksi pelata peliä jos häviöstäkin ei voisi ottaa kaikkea irti? Jiraiyan vartalo tuntui mukavan turvalliselta ja lämpimältä hänen omaansa vasten. Tsunade oli alkanut hiljalleen jopa nauttia pojan häntä kohtaan tarjoamista huomionosoituksista, niin lapsellisia kuin ne toisinaan olivatkin. Jiraiya ei oikeastaan ollut koskaan todella loukannut tyttöä pienestä ilkeilystä huolimatta. Komeakin hän oli. Tsunade huomasi toisen kätensä liikkuvan Jiraiyan käsivartta pitkin haromaan tämän sekaisia, valkoisia hiuksia. Jiraiyan hymy leveni. Pojan silmät pysyivät edelleen kiinni. Tsunade avasi huulensa raolleen ja painoi ne hellästi pojan huulille. Tsunadekin sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi hieman puraistessaan hellästi Jiraiyan alahuulta. Jiraiya vastasi märkään suudelmaan ynähtäen hiljaa kun Tsunade liu'utti kielensä hänen huuliensa väliin. Jiraiya veti tytön niin kiinni itseensä että kummankin oli vaikea hengittää ja pujotti sormensa tämän sileiden hiusten lomaan. He suutelivat pitkään ja intohimoisesti kuin juoden toistensa huulilta. Suudelman vihdoin loputtua nuoret makasivat vierekkäin lattialla toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Tsunade huohotti. "Kävisikö toinen veto, Jiraiya?" tyttö kysyi virnistäen, "Lyön vetoa että saan sinut vieteltyä emotionaalisesti merkityksettömään mutta upeaan seksiin seuraavien kolmen tunnin aikana. Mikäli en onnistu, en enää koskaan kysy tätä uudelleen. Sopiiko?" Autuas hymy levisi Jiraiyan kasvoille. "Se sopii paremmin kuin hyvin", poika vastasi Tsunaden poskea hyväillen, "Mutta aikarajaksi voit asettaa kolme minuuttia." Tsunade virnisti ja painoi huulensa jälleen Jiraiyan huulille. Jiraiya liu'utti Tsunaden ponihäntää pidelleen pidikkeen pois ja antoi tytön kultaisten hiusten valua lattialle kehystämään tämän kasvoja. Tsunade kurottautui avaamaan nyörejä pojan tunikasta rikkomatta suudelmaa. Jiraiya tarttui hellästi Tsunaden käteen ja sulki sen omaansa vetäen tytön istumaan. Poika vetäisi tunikan päänsä yli ja kumartui avaamaan Tsunaden tunikaa. Tsunade nosti kätensä pystyyn ja antoi Jiraiyan vetää tunikan pois. Poika kurkotti kätensä tytön selän taakse ja napsautti tämän rintaliivit auki. Tsunade asettui selälleen lattialle luoden ihailevan katseensa edessään polvillaan seisovaan nuoreen vartaloon. Jiraiyan hartiat näyttivät mukavan leveiltä ja varmoilta. Tsunade huokaisi ajatellessaan Jiraiyan hikistä vartaloa kiinni omassaan. Vielä hetkeä aiemmin mahdottomalta tuntunut ajatus oli yhtäkkiä pian toteutuva, märkä unelma. Tsunade katseli Jiraiyaa himokkaasti kun poika pujotti housunsa pois. Jiraiya hymyili Tsunadelle kumartuessaan vetämään tytön kummatkin housut pois yhdellä kertaa. Tsunade makasi lattialla rukoillen mielessään Jiraiyalta suudelmaa. Poika painautui kiinni tytön jännittyneeseen vartaloon painaen hellän suudelman tämän huulille. Huulilta Jiraiya siirtyi kaulalle ja kaulalta hiljalleen rinnoille. Tsunade piti käsivarsillaan poikaa mahdollisimman lähellä itseään. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Jiraiya siirtyi makaamaan aivan Tsunaden vierelle painaen päätään tämän päätä vasten. Kummankin vartalo tärisi jännityksestä ja kiihkeästä odotuksesta. Ääneen mainitsemattomat toiveet ja odotukset leijuivat ilmassa heidän ympärillään. Jiraiya hengitti kiihtyneesti imeskellen hellästi jalat avonaisina makaavan Tsunaden korvalehteä. "Sinä olet happea minulle", Jiraiya kuiskasi Tsunaden korvaan. Tsunade jähmettyi. "Minä luulin että tämän piti olla emotionaalisesti merkityksetöntä mutta upeaa seksiä", hän mutisi kasvot kiinni pojan poskessa. "Upeaa siitä tuleekin, saatpa nähdä", Jiraiya vaihtoi puheenaihetta, "Oletko muuten neitsyt?" "En", Tsunade totesi ohittaen edellisen kysymyksensä ilmeisen helpottuneena. Hän ei ehkä olisikaan halunnut tietää vastausta. "Entä sinä?" "En ole", poika kuiskasi. Hetken he keskittyivät hyväilemään toisiaan lattiaa vasten. Huone oli kuuma. Ilma väreili heidän yhteen kietoutuneiden vartaloidensa ympärillä. He makasivat nyt kyljellään. Tsunade kuljetti sormenpäitään Jiraiyan sekaisten, valkeiden hiusten halki imeskellen tämän huulia nautinnollisesti. Jiraiya irrottautui suudelmasta pidelleen käsillään tytön ylävartaloa aivan kiinni omassaan. Poika siirsi huulensa Tsunaden kaulalle haroen tämän kultaisia hiuksia pois tieltään. Jiraiya hengitti syvään rakastamaansa tuoksua tytön iholta. Naisen tuoksua. Mieto sekoitus hikeä, halua ja turvallista syliä. Jotakin äidillistä ja jotakin vaarallisen kiihottavaa. Tsunaden vartaloa vasten olisi voinut viettää lähes koko elämänsä. Hetken Jiraiya ajatteli Tsunaden vartalon olevan tarpeeksi lämmin ja vahva kutsuakseen armeijan takaisin. Jiraiya tunnusteli toisella kädellään pehmeää rintaa, jota vasten oli hetkeä aiemmin kuljettanut kieltään. Tsunaden tuoksussa oli jotain erikoista. Hänen hiuksissaan tuoksuivat metsän puut ja tuuli kallioilla. Monet ulkona vietetyt yöt ja yhdessä kohdatut vaarat. Tytön pehmeä ja joustava iho kertoi omaa tarinaansa. Jiraiya tunsi sen jokaisen arven, haavan ja mustelman, niin nopeasti kuin ne vaihtuivatkin. Poika ei ollut ennen saanut pitää Tsunadea näin lähellä itseään. Hän oli ollut mukana jokaisen arven syntyhetkellä. Tsunade oli ihminen, jonka kanssa Jiraiya oli kokenut kaikkein eniten. Tsunade oli aina lähellä, lämpimänä, kärttyisenä ja hyvältä tuoksuvana. Tsunade oli nainen, johon saattaisi rakastua. Sen enempää ajattelematta Jiraiya puki ajatuksensa sanoiksi; "Sinä olet helvetin tärkeä minulle, Tsunade." Tsunade irtautui Jiraiyasta. "Mitä sinä sanoit?" "En mitään", Jiraiya vastasi vaisusti yrittäen paeta takaisin Tsunaden suudelmaan. "Hyvä", Tsunade kuiskasi kädet täristen, "Minä jo pelästyin." "En tietenkään halua pelästyttää sinua", Jiraiya virnisti surumielisesti. "Ole nyt kiltti ja nai aivoni pellolle", Tsunade mongersi avaten jalkansa entistä avoimemmiksi lattialla. Jiraiya asettui tytön päälle ja työntyi tämän sisään käsivarsiensa varassa. Poika katseli tiiviisti Tsunaden hikisiä kasvoja tytön rimpuillessa hänen allaan kiihkeästi huohottaen. Tsunaden silmät olivat kiinni. Tyttö vinkui ja huohotti kiihtyvään tahtiin Jiraiyan liikkuessa hänen sisällään. Jiraiya näki tytön selän taipuvan kaarelle ja etääntyvän lattiasta. Tsunade vetäisi pojan nopeasti kiinni itseensä ennen kuin laukesi puristaen itseään tätä vasten. Jiraiya laukesi tytön sisälle kun tämä vielä huohotti ja haukkoi henkeään.

He makasivat lattialla toisiaan vasten. Tsunade oli nukahtanut melkein heti Jiraiyan otettua hänet syliinsä. Tsunade ei ollut sanonut mitään, hymyillyt vain. kerrankin hän salli itseään pideltävän. He makasivat sylityksin monta tuntia. Yö ehti sulkea heidät viileän pimeytensä turviin. Tsunade nukkui ja Jiraiya makasi valveilla. Vasta aamun nouseva kuumuus nosti heidät lattialta ja kietoi heidät vaatteisiin. Aamun he viettivät katsellen toisiaan ja hymyillen. Kun Orochimaru viimein avasi oven, he istuivat jälleen lattialla puhumassa politiikasta. Tällä kertaa Jiraiya katseli Tsunaden kasvoja oudon surumielinen katse silmissään.


End file.
